Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognition system and recognition method, in particular relates to a video content recognition system and video content recognition method.
Description of Prior Art
As network technology advances and cloud service becomes popular, increasingly many content providers upload videos to the Internet, giving users access to multimedia contents that are much richer than pure text. When content providers upload videos, such as music videos, commercials, movies, textual descriptions are manually associated with each video through a process known as “tagging.” When users conduct queries for a video, they input keywords on an Internet platform and videos with matching tags are returned to the users.
As mentioned above, when a content provider upload a video, they need to manually tag the video with keywords, which is a time consuming and costly process. Furthermore, the aforementioned tags are usually based on the main story or the ideas the director want to convey, not necessarily the actual interaction between the characters, objects, scenes, music, etc., in the video. Therefore, when users query with keywords associated with the characters, objects, scenes and music of a specific video, the video they're looking for might not be in the search result.
As a result, systems and methods for the efficient generation of video tags have been a hotly investigated topic, in particular, those that are capable of automatically indexing the detailed information of the individual objects.